Buenas intenciones
by Kmiya
Summary: Spoiler DH. No debería de hacerlo o al menos de pensar en eso, pero ella sólo quería mostrarle que tenía buenas intenciones y a la vez agradecerle por lo que había hecho.


**¤******** Advertencias: **Spoiler de DH y algo de OoC.**  
****¤******** Palabras:** 646.  
**¤ ****Agradecimiento:** a **Charlone** por betear nOn.  
**¤ ****Nota:** Viñeta creada para por un reto que me puso mi hermano menor. Advierto que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Narcissa -gota-. (creo...)

* * *

**Buenas intenciones **

_Gracias _

Ninguno de los dos lo mencionó. Tal vez por un acuerdo mutuo que hicieron con una sola mirada sin darse cuenta. O a lo mejor porque ambos no eran del tipo de personas que les gustaba estar recordando ese tipo de cosas a cada rato. Pero, aún así, Harry Potter estaba muy consiente de que le debía un favor –y uno muy grande- a esa persona. Mas el problema aquí residía en qué podía hacer para regresárselo sin que se levantaran sospechas y, por ende, que nadie descubriera porque él le debía un favor a _ella_.

En ese instante una idea se presentó en su mente y vio la oportunidad perfecta para estar, de cierta forma, a mano sin que nadie lo notara. Sin decir nada a nadie, entró a la chimenea y se marchó de la Madriguera con rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y Narcissa Malfoy seguía igual de confundida que en un principio. No había creído que aquel joven tuviera un sentido de la justicia tan grande o, al menos, que intentaría regresarle el _favor_ que le había hecho esa noche. Ella, de manera inconsciente, había aceptado que Potter no le daría nada a cambio, es más, para ella todo esta pagado cuando se entero –por boca de su propio hijo- como había salvado a Draco de morir quemado. Si ese era el caso, entonces significaría que ella había pagado un favor en vez de hacérselo.

Sonrió un poco, agradeciendo de manera inconsciente al chico que les había ayudado a no terminar en Azkaban, aunque claro, eso seguiría siendo un secreto entre los dos, porque ella estaba segura que a su hijo no le agradaría nada saber que su _peor_ _rival_ lo había salvado dos veces, ni que decir de su marido, que de seguro se pondría _casi_ histérico con esa noticia.

Miró por la ventana de aquel gran salón y observó la luna llena, o eso se suponía, porque su vista estaba fija en una estrella en particular. Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica al comprender algo que se había negado a aceptar. Al parecer su primo había tenido muy buenas razones para ser como había sido, teniendo ese tipo de amigos. Pero –técnicamente- sino hubiera sido por Sirius, de alguna manera indirecta, aquel chico no hubiera estado ahí y no los hubiera salvado.

Se giró y caminó rumbo a la cocina, aún existía una última cosa que tenía que hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una mañana, cuando toda la familia Weasley y agregados (entiéndase por Hermione, Harry, Neville y Luna) se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, una elegante lechuza negra entró por la ventana con un gran paquete, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes. Se posó frente a Harry, quien se quedó mirando al ave extrañado. Al final, por un comentario de Ron, tomó el paquete que le ofrecía la Lechuza y antes de que pudiera darle algo, esta salió volando por donde había entrado.

Todos la siguieron con la mirada, para después centrar su atención en Harry y la caja que tenía entre las manos. Éste, entendiendo la indirecta, la abrió con mucho cuidado. Dentro había un pastel de chocolate, al parecer casero y una pequeña nota.

_Una pequeña muestra de aprecio, no espere mucho de alguien que casi nunca ha cocinado en su vida. _

_Atte. _

_Cissy._

Harry sonrió divertido por el pequeño mensaje y no puso atención a las preguntas que le realizaban, ni mucho menos al _¿Quién es Cissy?_ dicho en tono celoso de parte de Ginny.

Él chico que salvó al mundo sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente y ese era que, al parecer, no todos los Malfoy eran malos. Aunque regresó a la realidad al ver como Ron había tomado algo del pastel y alegaba que estaba totalmente quemado por dentro. Se replanteó su último pensamiento, preguntándose si los Malfoy eran más peligrosos siendo amables que siendo como siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_ Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_ Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3 (Además, recuerda: un gatito muere cada vez que no se deja review)_


End file.
